


Rojos y brillantes

by Kaamilah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaamilah/pseuds/Kaamilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sabia que no era su cuerpo. Sabia que era ella y no el. Y todo comenzó con unos tacones que robo a su madre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rojos y brillantes

 

No recuerdas la primera vez que secretamente, casi a hurtadillas de tus padres, fuiste a su habitación y con una sensación de bienestar creciendo por tu vientre; miraste los tacones brillantes, rojos y nuevos de tu madre en su cara caja y con todo el armario desparramado en la cerámica.

 

Ese tambaleo que casi te provoca que te rompas la cara contra el piso y que vieras el mundo desde más alto con tus ojos de seis años deslumbrantes.  Tus pequeños pies se resbalaban y casi corriste para verte en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se escondía en el rincón. 

 

Sabias que no eras igual a tu madre,  ni a tu tía. Eras una imagen distorsionada de lo que creías que debías ser, en lo profundo de tu mente.

 

Pero  nada te quito esa maravillosa sensación,  la magia brotaba por tus poros e iba a parar en toda la habitación, con los pequeños objetos flotando acompañándote tal como te sentías. Inundado de felicidad.

 

Sentiste un pequeño carraspeo y viste a tu madre viéndote divertida desde la puerta, de la impresión casi te caíste y ella se acerco a ti con un beso en tu mejilla riéndose suavemente y sosteniéndote en un apretado abrazo.

 

No tomo con seriedad aquello, pensando que era un juego de niños. Tú en ese entonces ya sabias que no era así.

 

—Mejor no le contemos esto a tu padre. Sera un secreto de los dos.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

—Por nada, la abuela Molly vino y nos trajo un pastel de muerte para que lo compartamos con ella.

 

Esa fue la primera vez que lo hiciste y después no quisiste parar. Y en todo caso no lo hiciste.

 

Cada vez ibas haciéndote más próximo a la adolescencia: hormonas, cambios de voz y vellos en zonas que te provocaban repulsión.

 

Tú te sentías incorrecto, tú querías ser como tu pequeña hermana Lily. No con camisetas de autos o de Quidditch, ni tampoco con esos pantalones tan horribles que te picaban en los muslos.

 

Recuerdas como se te iban tus ojos miel hacia las revistas de modas que tus primas mayores llevaban a las reuniones familiares y que a veces dejaban tiradas por allí.

 

En los improvisados partidos de Quidditch que organizaban, siempre te quedabas viéndoles acompañado del pequeño y pecoso Hugo además de tu hermanita. No te sentías parte de ellos, _no te sentías como ellos._

La mirada preocupada de tus tías, tu abuela y especialmente de tu madre, las sentías sobre tu espalda y sabias que ellas tenían una idea difuminada de lo que te ocurría. Solo que tu no, aun no. 

 

La llegada de la carta de Howarts te abrió las puertas. Eras libre de las miradas confusas por parte de tu padre y tus tíos, eras libre para saber lo que eras. Porque a los once años sabias que no eras normal. Lo intuías en lo más hondo de ti.

 

El practicar con los tacones de tu madre. Robados por supuesto, se te hizo cotidiano, casi tan cotidiano como lavarte los dientes y ver con una pequeña linterna las viejas y gastadas revistas que sacabas a hurtadillas bajo las mantas, tú te las sabias de memoria, pero aun así no te cansabas de verlas. 

 

El día en el que partías a Howarts, abrazaste a tu padre y le diste un beso a tu madre pelirroja. Los miraste con nostalgia, sin embargo ya no estabas bajo su mirada vigilante y podías hacer _casi_ todo lo que quisieras.

 

Te equivocaste esa vez, todos ponían sus ojos en el hijo primogénito del _glorioso y divino_ salvador del mundo mágico. Tuviste que seguir el canon que todos esperaban de ti, el nuevo James Potter, no podías decepcionar lo que el nombre significaba para _él_ y el mundo. No podías.

 

Dejaste crecer tu cabello, solo un poco.

 

La gente vio aquello como un signo de rebeldía, tú lo viste como lo que sabias que era: libertad.

 

Descubriste un pequeño salón en desuso. Los tacones rojos y ya no tan brillantes que usaste por primera vez te acompañaron en tu viaje a Howarts. Eran tuyos y cada vez que tu pie iba creciendo a ritmos alarmantes con un hechizo los hacías de tu talla y caminabas y caminabas hasta que ampollas rojas surgían en la piel de tus pies.

 

Tenias trece años y esos cambios tan poco deseados comenzaron aparecer en tu cuerpo. Mirabas a las chicas y no te producían nada más que envidia por no ser como ellas.

 

Mientras que todos tus amigos y compañeros se derretían en suspiros _y en pajas_ por sus suaves curvas y sus carnosos pechos, tus sueños húmedos lo invadían cuerpos masculinos y sudorosos. En la mañana te mirabas esa parte y te sentías asqueado, te sentías cada vez mas desligado de tu cuerpo.

 

Tuviste una novia, pero ella antes de ser tu novia, fue tu mejor amiga. Así que cuando le dijiste entre sollozos que no podías estar con ella, que solo que no se sentía _correcto_. Ella te miro y con ternura te dijo que todo estaría bien y que ya lo sabía. Siempre lo supo y por primera vez en tu vida te sentiste comprendido.

 

Comenzaste a hablar de aquello con ella, no te miro como pervertido ni se alejo de ti. En ese pequeño salón. Ella te enseño hechizos. Para mantener tu cabello largo sin que se notara y que los vellos que odiabas dejaran de aparecer.

 

Muchas noches en la tranquilidad de tu cama, con las cortinas cerradas y tus compañeros de cuarto dormidos. Diste reiterativa y silenciosamente gracias a ella, cepillándote tu largo y brillante cabello negro y acariciándote las mejillas sin rastro alguno de vello en ellas. Más tú que nunca antes en tu vida. 

 

Tu amiga, tu inteligente y brillante amiga, en las vacaciones de navidad te pidió que fueras a su casa.  Tus padres te miraron interrogantes y los de ella desconfiados. Pero finalmente le prometieron que no ocurriría nada. Tú y ella sabían que nunca ocurriría nada. Era algo obvio en su pequeño secreto.

 

 Te quedaste asombrado de todo lo que ella sabía de psicología. Y ella te había prometido que averiguarían lo que te ocurría y que en ese entonces no sabias lo que era. Aun.

 

Fueron a Londres en donde vivía su tía que era psicóloga y psicómaga.  Tú te quedaste asombrado y ella te miro y te aseguro que todo sería como en una consulta privada y que quedaría entre ella y tú.

 

Nervioso le pediste que se quedara tu amiga y ella acepto. Conversaste con ella por horas y tu amiga los veía concentrada como si ella también estuviera haciendo el diagnostico. Reíste un poco.

 

Cuando te pregunto al final, si te sentías cómodo dentro de tu cuerpo. Tú lo negaste casi al instante.

 

—Ya sé lo que te ocurre.

 

—Y que es.

 

—Conoces James, lo que son los transexuales.

 

—Uhm, no porque.

 

—Mira, este tema debería hablarlo con tus padres, pero como se ve la situación, no sería posible.

 

—Me está asustando.

 

—Mira… James, los transexuales son personas que no nacen con su género correcto. Su cerebro les dice que el _“envase”_ el cual ocupa no es correcto. Y esas personas lo saben y por eso generalmente sufren y mucho. Por ejemplo un hombre que sabe que es hombre en su mente, pero no en su cuerpo que es de una mujer,  es lo que se conoce como transexual. Para solucionarlo se operan y toman terapias hormonales para volver a su género. Es un tema bastante delicado. 

 

— ¿Así que eso soy yo?.

 

 

—Mira, cariño. Lo que más te puedo aconsejar en este momento es que lo hables con tus padres y que leas  mucho sobre la situación. Si quieres puedo hablar con ellos. Este es mi especialización; los problemas de género de las personas. Porque eso estoy bastante segura que tú lo eres. Pero para lograr correctos resultados debes hablar con ellos y que autoricen el tratamiento más adecuado.

 

Recuerdas que te sentaste como piedra y tu amiga te abrazo dándote consuelo. Por fin sabias porque eras así. Con dieciséis años de tu vida sintiéndote como un extraño en tu propio cuerpo. _Extraña,_ sonaba correcto dentro de tu cerebro y lo saboreaste lentamente.

 

Entre temblores y sollozos le prometiste que la próxima semana hablarías con tus padres. Dentro de ti sabias que iba a ser duro y muy difícil.

 

Llegaste a tu casa y el mejor amigo de tu hermano fue lo primero que te encontraste, su mirada grisácea se hundió en la tuya y te entro el pánico pensando en que el podría saberlo; porque era imposible. Tu hermano bajo sonando sus pisadas fuertes en las escaleras chirriantes quitándote esa sensación.

 

Le preguntaste en donde estaban tus padres. Y él te miro encogiéndose los hombros, justo cuando dijo eso la puerta sonó al abrirse y tus padres aparecieron con tu hermana pequeña con el entrecejo fruncido y con su brazo izquierdo enyesado. Sabias cuanto debía de molestarle estar así

 

Dudaste si debías decirlo, preferiste aguardar para un momento más adecuado. Tu hermano con sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de tu padre le indico a su amigo que fueran a su  habitación. Tú te ahogaste con el peso de sus ojos centrados en ti y eso que fueron segundos. Eternos, pero segundos.

 

“A él, le gustan las chicas, a él le gustan las chicas…”. Te lo repetiste como mantra hasta que comenzaste a creerlo, o eso creíste.

 

Una semana más tarde, sentaste a todos en el salón, un halo de seriedad inundaba las cuatro paredes y lanzaste el libro sobre la teoría de los transexuales en la mesa, a miras de todos. Todos te preguntaron porque con sus ojos curiosos y unos con miedo velado.

 

Decidiste ser más claro y soltaste el hechizo de tu cabello. Lo sentiste caer con la gravedad y la familiaridad  con que rozaba tu espalda.

 

—No soy lo que ustedes creen. Por fin lo sé.

 

Te miraron y viste cuanto les costó asimilarlo. Tu padre furioso se largo de la habitación mascullando que ya no eras su hijo y tu madre con los ojos cargados de lagrimas le acompaño. Solo tu hermana quedo y ella tal como tu mejor amiga te consoló y tu otro hermano te quedo mirando y te dijo: “ya lo sabía y sabes no me importa”. Recuerdas que te abrazaron los dos y te sentiste tan bien que te pusiste a lagrimear de alegría contra el hombro de tu hermano menor.

 

Tu madre hablo contigo aunque algo reticente, pero finalmente sabias que te había aceptado. Fueron a la tía de tu amiga y ella pudo comprenderte lentamente y te apoyo. Tu padre desapareció en una supuesta misión, que todos al igual que tu sabían que era falsa. Te dolió pero le comprendiste. Debía de ser duro saber que tu hijo mayor, no era lo que esperabas, que era un error de la naturaleza.

 

Fueron semanas a escondidas, tomando las hormonas y pociones que tu medico te recetaba. Una y otra vez. Afuera de los ojos acosadores de tus compañeros.

 

Tus músculos se redondearon y perdieron toda su magrura. Tus caderas se curvaron y dolorosamente en tu pecho comenzaron a surgir gradualmente lo que sería tus senos. Tu voz perdió ese tono grave tan idéntico al de tu padre y hermano y se afino como la seda, pequeños hilos a la vez.

 

Quizás lo más perturbador, lo más inquietante fue la desaparición de _eso_. Ya no mas mañanas con tus pijamas húmedas e irritantes. Dejar de sentir el peso contra tu ropa interior y cuando te hacia doler por culpa de que las duchas con otros chicos te excitaban y tus mejillas se enrojecían por culpa de la vergüenza que te hacía sentir.

 

 

 

De repente llego el día en que partías de Howarts, un mundo completo se abría a tus pies y otro se cerraba después de largos años de esconderte. Poseías en tu mano dieciocho años, una beca para medimagia y ultimátum por parte de tu padre.

 

No sabías que hacer, te dolía saber que seguramente en lo terco que era tu padre no te perdonaría en un largo tiempo, largo, largo tiempo. 

 

Pero tomaste una decisión. Vestida con un suave vestido rosa palo y con tu cabello suelto rozando tus caderas, tomaste tus pertenencias. Tomaste toda tu ropa antigua y de forma _muggle_ la quemaste, sabias que con aquello dejabas atrás tu pasado y tu corazón se alivio tanto que lloraste mucho. Sin importarte que te vieras horrible con el rímel corrido y la cara cubierta de hollín. Nadie  te quitaría la sonrisa.

 

Nada ni nadie.    

 

Pasaron años y años. Por fin te cambiaste legalmente de sexo y de nombre. Con el nombre de Jane recibiste orgullosa tu diploma de graduada. El que tanto te costó conseguirlo.

 

Tu familia te acompañaba. Todos, cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa orgullosa tatuada en sus rostros. Menos tu madre que lloraba emocionada. Incluso tu padre con sus ojos verdes velados de incertidumbre, como si tú no fueras a perdonarlo, como si se sintiera fuera de lugar aun con sus ojos brillando de un orgullo paterno que haría ensombrecer al sol.

 

Cuando recibiste tu diploma fuiste corriendo a abrazarlo. Lo extrañabas tanto, sentiste sus manos nerviosas abrazarte indeciso hasta que te rodeo con toda su fuerza y  te beso en la coronilla, lo que te susurro te hizo perder toda tu compostura.

 

“Te extrañaba tanto hija, perdóname por ser un idiota. Te amo por lo que eres”.

 

 Lloraste en su hombro. Y los brazos de tus hermanos y tu madre te rodearon con fuerza.

 

Sonreíste.

 

 Te sentiste por primera vez en tanto tiempo en casa.

 

Le diste la mano a tu padre y no lo soltaste hasta que tuviste que ir con tus otros familiares a recibir las felicitaciones.

 

Llegaste a tu casa llena de añoranza.

 

Tu padre te pillo, entre tantos cabellos rojizos y te pidió que cerraras los ojos. Caminaron por las viejas  y chirriantes escaleras. Sabias a donde te llevaban.

 

—No sabíamos que regalarte con tu madre, pero al final dijimos que tenía que ser algo significativo para ti. Así que ábrelos y dime qué te parece.

 

Lo primero en que fijas tu atención fue una caja abierta, los mismos y brillantes zapatos rojos.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

—Porque sabíamos… mejor dicho tu madre sabia cuan importantes eran para ti.

 

—Los amo. A pesar de todo, han sido los mejores padres que una podría desear.

 

—Vamos, es tu fiesta y tus amigos te esperan.

 

—Eh, ¿Rebecca?

 

—No lo sé, anda a ver.

 

Los abrazaste a los dos con fuerza y besaste sus mejillas. Miraste a tu padre que se veía divertido con el lápiz labial rojo cubriendo sus mejillas no afeitadas.

 

Sabias que esos zapatos no te combinaban con lo que llevabas, pero en ese instante no pensabas soltarlos incluso estando en pijamas.

 

Corriste por las escaleras, con la mirada de tus padres atrás tuyo, de forma reconfortante. 

 

Recuerdas que cuando llegaste al hall, tu mejor amiga (la que tú creías en su práctica de medicina en África) te esperaba con los brazos abiertos y que tú vergonzosamente chillaste de alegría al verla y al abrazarla.

 

Fue el mejor día de toda tu vida.

 

Más cuando en la noche, cuando todos tus tíos y tus familiares mayores se fueron dejándote con tus amigos y tus hermanos. Lily elogiaba tu guardarropa y tú le prometiste que le prestarías tu ropa, total eran tallas parecidas y te gustaba la mirada ilusionada en sus ojos cafés caoba. 

 

Albus estaba entre el celular y la chimenea. Ya estabas a punto de preguntarle cuando alguien aparece en la chimenea. Reconoces el cabello claro y la chaqueta de cuero.

 

Recuerdas que era _tu amigo_. Ese que gracias a él no salías de la habitación un fin de semana completo. Y de pronto asimilaste que posiblemente si se parecía al mejor amigo de tu hermano, es porque quizás era el mejor amigo de tu hermano.

 

Con el cual tú te acostaste, repetidas veces.

 

Él lo pareció notar también. Sus ojos se fijaron en ti, eran ustedes dos nada más en ese momento.

 

James tosió falsamente y toda la sangre se fue a tu cara en el momento en que te diste cuenta. Miraste a Albus y sus ojos verdes penetrantes parecieron que leyeron todo lo que había dentro de ti. _Hasta eso._

 

 —Podemos hablar de esto después.

 

Nerviosa le preguntaste.

 

—Por supuesto.

 

Y te respondió esa misma voz oscura, que prometían las cosas más obscenas que una pudiese imaginarse. Y la cual te provocaba la misma reacción de siempre. Escalofríos y que cierta parte tuya se interesara de mas.

 

Recuerdas que toda la noche tus ojos se posaron en él y de la misma forma sentiste el peso de sus ojos grises en tu espalda.

 

Fue tanto que hasta tu padre lo noto y cuando se marcharon. Obviamente los dos juntos, los ojos de todos los presentes pedían respuestas que tu se las ibas a dar al tiempo.

 

Quizás.

 

 En la noche mientras eras desnudada por sus manos agiles y su boca ardiente. El te decía como una oración: “sabía que eras tú, los mismos ojos, los mismos y jodidamente hermosos ojos”. Recuerdas que lo hicieron hasta que las primeras luces de la mañana los durmieron, abrazados fuertemente.

 

A los pocos meses de que se mudaran juntos y pese al escándalo que hicieron tus padres y los de él.

 

Te comprometiste con él con los tacones rojos que tus padres te regalaron.

 

Los viejos los guardabas celosamente.

 

Fue una cena hermosa y desastrosa.

Tus padres y tus hermanos, junto a los de él.

 

Llevabas un vestido marfil, el cabello en un peinado natural y los labios de un profundo rojo. El en un traje oscuro y una corbata gris, sus cabellos cuidadosamente peinados. Te divierte pensando que es mas ególatra que tu.

 

En medio de la cena tensa por las miradas de odio que se dirigían infantilmente su padre y el tuyo. Y las de vergüenza por parte de tu madre y la suya. Scorpius se levanto y tú le seguiste.

 

Fue una bomba, tus hermanos y su madre conjunto a la tuya, te abrazaron felicitándoles.

 

Tu padre y el suyo estaban a punto de un paro cardiaco.

 

De repente se pararon y se comenzaron a atacar verbalmente de que era culpa de ellos, que esto ocurriera.

 

Recuerdas que tu padre de repente miro a tu novio, que parecía que estaba a punto de escaparse. Toda la mirada iracunda y de Auror peligroso se centro en el.

 

Cuando estuvo a punto de levantar la varita, viste como tú futuro suegro le lanzo un hechizo. Y todos terminaron en la planta de hechizos del hospital de medimagia. 

 

 Recuerdas con cariño esa cena.

 

\----------------------------

 

Ahora te miras en el espejo de la madriguera. Con el vestido de novia mas hermoso que pudieras imaginar. Hecho por tu hermana. Y con una foto tuya siendo _“James”_ encerrada en tu mano.

Tu padre te llama y te dice que eres la novia más hermosa que pudo existir en el mundo, que deben de partir a la iglesia para encontrarse con el hurón junior.  Tú le recriminas divertida tomándole del brazo. Sientes ganas de llorar, pero sabes que no es el momento.

 

Cuando llegas lo miras y te topas con su mirada enamorada, más si era posible. Tu padre te toma del brazo y escuchan como comienza la marcha nupcial. Sientes que dejas todo un mundo para comenzar en otro más brillante con la persona que amabas a tu lado.

 

Tu padre te deja lentamente y te da un suave beso en la mejilla y tu madre te mira con los ojos llorosos, llenos de amor.

 

Sientes como suenan tus tacones rojos, curiosamente convertidos en blancos para la ocasión. Y cuando el obispo dice “puede besar a la novia”. Todo deja de ser un sueño para convertirse en real. Con los labios de Scorpius sellando la promesa que se habían hecho hacia tanto tiempo.

 

Lloras cuando él te susurra en el oído: “te amo con mi alma Jane Malfoy, seas como seas. Infinitamente”.   

 

En la ceremonia con tu mejor amiga siendo tu madrina y Albus de padrino, sellando su unión de forma mágica en la madriguera y bajo el desencanto de los rubios de tus suegros. Piensas en que debes de enviarle un regalo a la tia de tu mejor amiga. Fue gracias a ella que todo fue desencadenándose para mejor en tu vida. Sientes los ojos de Scorpius llenos de felicidad, totalmente contagiable y le besas una y otra vez. Llena de risa.

 

Bailas el vals con tu padre y sabes que no tienes que llenar los zapatos de nadie, que están todos orgullosos de ti. De cómo eres. Como la hija de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico.  Como Jane.

 

Ya no tambaleas. Vas segura por la vida con tus _jodidos_ tacones rojos.

 

Cierras los ojos apoyándote de la calidez del hombro de tu padre.

 

**Finnis**


End file.
